Dance With Me
by Kari Kamiya aka Hikari Yagami
Summary: Yay! I rated G fic! lmao Its sorta Takari not really. Its for my #1 pal, Jen or Shineyeye02 whatever you wanna call yourself. Ok please r/r!


Hey hey! I finally got an idea for a fic! after those MEAN comments on like my first fic EVER you usually come up with an idea or two. Ok well yada yada yada enjoy the story!  
  
I dedicate this to jen, mysticalcharm014 or shineyeye02! whatever you like to be called lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I own digimon, I have the mind of bill gates, everybody's happy. i wish. i don't own digimon dont sue a teenager!  
  
now onto the story.......  
  
Hikari Kamiya walked down to her bus stop. She gave a yawn since she woke up early in the morning finishing her homework. She ran into Takeru along the way.  
"Hey Kari" TK said with a smile.  
"Hi TK" she replied.  
"So did you ever finish your homework last night?" Kari asked.  
"No because its too hard" he said with the smile rubbing off his face.  
"How much did you get done anyway?" she asked.  
"Uh I finished one assignment" he said.  
"One assignment? TK those assignments count as 25% of your grade! You're gonna be kicked off the basketball team!" she yelled.  
"Why is it important to you anyway? So what if I'm kicked off the basketball team! I dont care!"   
"Because I wanted to date a cute jock one day" Kari thought.  
"Fine go ahead get kicked off I dont care about your stupid grades anyway" she yelled.  
"FINE" he yelled back.  
  
The bus arrived and took them to school. Davis heard about the fight and took advantage (big word whew) of the situation.  
  
"Hey Kari I heard you had a fight with TK at the bus stop" Davis said.  
"Yeah I had a fight with that idiot" she said while slamming her locker.  
"Is there any way that TK will be taking you to the prom?" he said.  
"No chance at all" she said.  
"This is my chance to ask her!" Davis thought.  
"Hey Kari since you hate TK's guts right now how about you go with me to the prom?" he asked.  
Kari looked at Davis like he was crazy. But then she thought since TK and Davis hate each other, why doesn't she go to the prom with Davis to make TK mad?  
"I'd love to go to the prom with you Davis" she said right when TK was passing by.  
  
TK was heartbroken. The girl that he loved is going to the prom with his rival. His blood was broiling. He wanted to kill Davis. But he calmed down and went on with the rest of the day. Until P.E that is.  
"Hey TK did you hear? I'm going to the prom with Kari" Davis said in the boys locker room.  
"Shut up" TK murmmered.  
"You're just jealous that I'm going out with the most popular girl in school" Davis said.  
"So? She doesnn't like you. She never will like you either. She's just doing that to make me mad that's all."  
"Oh yeah?" Davis said. Then Davis punched him in the eye (Yeah jen I know you luv those bashing stories *wink*)  
TK threw a punch back at him. The fight continued until the gym coach came in.  
"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" the coach yelled.  
Davis and TK said nothing. They stopped fighting in an instant.  
  
"So what you're saying is you two were fighting over the student Hikari Kamiya in the locker room?" the princepal said.  
TK and Davis both nodded their heads.  
"I Think I should get Hikari down here" the princepal said.  
"NO" both TK and Davis yelled.  
TK could hear the footsteps of Kari coming closer and closer to the office until she rushed through the doors with an angry look on her face.  
"What happened? And why do Davis and TK both have black eyes?" she yelled.  
"Well we got into a fight Kari I'm sorry" TK said.  
"You better be sorry! I cant leave you and davis alone on the same room together without you fighting over me! I cant trust you TK."  
"But Kari!" TK yelled.  
"But nothing TK! Come on lets go Davis" Kari yelled.  
  
After school TK walked all alone. Kari would have usually walked with him but not today.   
"Why did I have that stupid arguement with kari today? I'm so stupid. Now I can't ask her to the prom or anything" TK thought. He started kicking a rock around. All of the sudden couples started coming out of nowhere into his mind. He thought about himself and Kari happy toghether. Then he thought about Davis and Kari together. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
The night of the prom  
  
The prom finally arrived. TK was sad, since he didn't have a date. He saw Davis and Kari dancing. Then he felt this big empty feeling inside. He turned back and went into the hallway.  
"Uh Davis I'll be back I just need to do something for a minute" Kari said.  
"OK" Davis replied.  
Kari walked out into the hallway where TK was.  
"TK?" she said.  
"Oh are you gonna yell at me again? Cause Then I'll leave" he snapped back at her.  
"Look I'm sorry TK ok? Now could you please do me a favor?" she said.  
  
"What is it?" he murmmered.  
"Get a new attitude and dance with me TK" she said with a smile. Then she held out her hand.  
"I will" he said while grabbing her hand.  
  
The End  
  
Yay! I finally finished! lol That was pretty loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnng lol. Jen I hope you enjoyed this and for the rest of you I hope you enjoyed this too! xoxo Colleen or Hikari just call me whatever.  
  



End file.
